


Not Quite Suicide

by Drakine



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mephistopheles is a matchmaker, Murder-Suicide, Mutual Pining, Temporary Character Death, it's cuter than it sounds i swear, jonathan and sock are oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: He was happy. Sock had become his friend. He was happybecauseSock had become his friend. The demon who was trying to get him to commit suicide was making him happy.Jonathan wasn’t quite sure what to do with this particular revelation.





	Not Quite Suicide

“Hey! That’s cheating!”  
  
“It’s not cheating just because you’re bad at this!”  
  
“You’re in front of the tv it is too!”  
  
“Move then!”  
  
Sock squinted hard at the Jonathan, a mutter about how the other boy had actually moved deliberately in front of him on his breath before a wicked smirk crossed his features. Stretching forward he poked his head _through_ Jonathan’s chest, “try getting in the way now Jonny boy!”

 

A cracked remote and five minutes of cursing later, Jonathan had made the demon swear to never ever speak of the ungodly shriek he’d let out upon seeing Sock’s head through his own torso, and Sock, after agreeing, decided he’d never laughed quite so hard as he had in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

For a ghost, (Demon, actually) and disillusioned teenager whom said demon was trying to convince into suicide, Sock and Jonathan got along rather well after their first rocky week. It hadn’t been a sudden thing either, but to Jonathan the startling appearances Sock made, or the knocking over of desks and even the harassment at lunch had somehow turned from incredibly, borderline bullying obnoxious, to somewhat endearing. He didn’t realize it at first but Sock being around was actually….kind of nice.

 

He’d been mostly alone in school, having moved into a new house at the end of the last school year and therefore had no time to make any friends before summer. Returning to school hadn’t been any easier. Everyone else already had friends, ones they’d been visiting over the summer, classmates they already knew and had plans with, and all the friend groups had been sorted out already. It didn’t seem like there was any room for Jonathan, and after a day or so of attempting to introduce himself to new people the teen had given up and stuck to himself, headphones on for the bus rides and lunch, and as little interaction with classmates as possible.

 

It was after two months of this that he’d started to give up, secluded himself entirely. His grades dropped, as did his attendance, and his mother didn’t even notice, too busy off on her month long business trips. When Sock had first shown up he didn’t pay it much attention, brushing it off as the weird new kid finding the first person they could to latch onto. Jonathan did his best to make himself seem uninterested, headphones on and no responses whatsoever but it wasn’t working out.

 

After one of the most awkward bus rides he’d ever had to endure, having the kid sit down next to him in his English class, proceed to knock over a desk, and then (oddly enough) being blamed for the kid’s behavior, then finding out the kid seemed to be in all his classes and _deliberately_ screwing with him, Jonathan had nearly debated if this was the universe's’ way of saying “kill yourself”

 

He’d somewhat debated it that night too, a quick google search of best ways to kill yourself being as far as he got before he simply went to bed.

 

A short montage of screwing around later, debating what to stick in a spooky hole and figuring out nobody could see or hear Sock except him, Jonathan had come to a rather startling conclusion while laying down with his headphones on.

 

He was happy. Sock had become his friend. He was happy _because_ Sock had become his friend. The demon who was trying to get him to commit suicide was making him happy.

 

Jonathan wasn’t quite sure what to do with this particular revelation.

 

* * *

 

 

Sock was getting sick he was sure of it.

 

He didn’t really know if demons could get sick, he’d never bothered to ask before, but as soon as the weekend arrived he made it his goal to march right on down to Mephistopheles and figure it out. The only weird part was how it seemed specifically centered around Jonathan.

 

Whenever he saw the other boy there was a fluttering in his chest, his face would heat up a lot when Jonathan spoke to him, and the one time he’d seen them shirtless he was pretty sure he’d gotten a hot flash or something. Overall Sock was certain something was wrong, and upon Friday finally ending he was down in Mephistopheles office faster than he’d ever been before, practically slinging the door open with his rush and somewhat startling his boss.

 

“Are you alright Sowachowski?” There was confused concern written all over their face, as if Meph felt like they should be worried, but at the same time had no idea what to be worried over.

 

Sock felt kind of silly now, bursting down here, though one thought to simply returning to Jonathan, while they were sleeping…… the burning feeling went up his cheeks again to remind him of the urgency of his question. “Can demons get sick?”

 

Meph just tilted his head, “Not that I’m aware of, why, something bothering you? Ooh maybe someone’s trying to exorcise you, though I’ve never actually seen that before…” he broke into mutters at the end of his sentence, a pondering look upon his features as he studied Sock. The fledgling demon didn’t look sick, besides the blaringly bright blush on their features, and the devil was quick to break into questioning.  


“Describe it to me.”  


There was stuttering from Sock for a moment as Meph guided them into a chair, then sat in his own and rested his elbows on the desk while waiting for a response.

 

“It… it’s just, well it’s mostly Jonathan I think but, everytime I look at him my chest gets all fluttery, and when he talks to me my face gets all red sometimes, and my cheeks and ears will heat up and my mouth will go dry like when I see him without a shirt-”

“Without a shirt huh? You’re moving fast.”  
  
  
“and when he focuses all his attention on me I can’t talk and I stutter and I just don’t know what’s wrong!”  
  
  
With the final shout Sock collapsed slightly against the desk, deflating and resting his head on his crossed arms while looking up at Mephistopheles with hope written all over his features. That was about the moment Meph decided Sock had died rather young and also had genuinely no clue what they’d just described.  
  


“So you have no idea, whatsoever, what could be the problem, do you?"  
  
  
Sock shook his head at that, a slightly more miserable yet priceless expression on his face as he sat there. Meph wasn't sure whether to laugh or take pity on the other, as it was he wasn't entirely sure how to handle this without simply being blunt.  
  


"I think I have an idea."  
  


“You do?”  
  
  
He fixed his finest smirk on the young demon, resting his chin on a hand and leaning in just a bit closer, his voice dropping. “You, are in love, Mr. Sowachowski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit short for the first chapter, I promise they'll get a bit longer after this, this one just sets up the scenario. I should have a new chapter posted by the end of next week. (Please feel free to leave comments or kudos)


End file.
